maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Hugh Davidson
Hugh Davidson (2001-Present) is an American actor and screenwriter, best known for his work on the Adult Swim television series Robot Chicken, an animated sketch comedy series related to MAD. Davidson is also an alumnus of The Groundlings, an improvisational and sketch comedy troupe based in Los Angeles, CA. Episodes Acted In Season 1 *Episode 1: Miles Quatrich, Hunter, and Joe Williams *Episode 2: Bad Name, Batman, Iron Man, and Dad *Episode 3: Derek Shepherd, Gingerbread Cop, and Carl Fredricksen *Episode 4: Captain Zero, Pen, and Private Space *Episode 5: Wolverine and General Zod *Episode 6: Captain Hook, Turkey, and Alfred Pennyworth *Episode 7: Sarge, Theodore Roosevelt, J. Jonah Jameson, Sports O'Clock Announcer, and Goomba's First Partner *Episode 8: Bear Grylls, Captain Marvel, Batman, and Tightrope Teacher *Episode 9: Dr. Victor von Doom, Blanka, Thomas Jefferson, Mark, and Cab Driver *Episode 10: Superman, Zorro, Kevin Jonas, Friend, and Ladybug *Episode 11: Aladdin, Patient, and the Penguin *Episode 12: Frosty the Snowman and Morgan Grimes *Episode 13: Grumpy, Johann Sebastian Bach, Lightning McQueen, Mr. Tumnus, and Man with Dog *Episode 14: Jerk Swagger, Cupid, Alec Baldwin, Fish Robber, Delivery Man, and Waiter *Episode 15: Stoick the Vast, Triple H, Crocodile, Waiter, and Boss *Episode 16: Face, Bowser, Scout Master, and Scientist *Episode 17: Toy Sailor, Mouse Soldier, Viking, Chef, and Angry Neighbor *Episode 18: Man, Submarine Captain, and Wrestler *Episode 19: Julian Casablancas and Camera Man *Episode 20: Yao Wing, Wolf, Puss in Boots, and Dad *Episode 21: Rooster Cogburn, Kevin Flynn, CLU, and Johnson *Episode 22: Green Arrow, Jeff Probst, the Lone Ranger, Waiter, Lionel Luthor, and Male Snake *Episode 23: Thor, James, Vince Goodson *Episode 24: Phil Coulson, Male Beach Ball Teen, Bruce Bannor, and Blogger *Episode 25: Iceman, Construction Worker, and Soldier Season 2 *Episode 27: Marcel, Guardian, Rocky, and Evil Medieval *Episode 28: Steven Spielberg, Marvin the Martian, Judge, Old Man, Gepetto, and Truck Driver *Episode 30: Blackbeard, Man, and Prom Guard *Episode 31: Bee, America's Got Talons Contestant, and Mailbox *Episode 32: Cowboy, Tygra, Daredevil, Frosty Charms Dad, Man with Razor, and Vending Machine *Episode 34: Hamster, Sheriff Motch, and Fake Tour Guide *Episode 36: The Human Torch, Bad Idea Announcer, Bear, Tom Cruise, Hector, and Tiny Driver *Episode 38: Indian, Piccolo, Customer, and Grumpy Bear *Episode 40: Bucky, Big Kid, Dad, Stork, and Possessed Girl's Dad *Episode 42: Geodude, Thief, Man, and Beaver *Episode 44: Cyborg, Admiral Ackbar, Sikowitz, Board Member, and Saxophone Player *Episode 45: Tygra, Dog, Captain Cold, Man, and Scarecrow *Episode 47: Jumping Bean Boy, Bully, and Push Your Luck Contestant *Episode 48: Doonesbury, Peter Jackson, Michelangelo, Construction Worker, B.C., Prime Minister, and Buzz Aldrin *Episode 49: Fank Barone, Exterminator, and Man *Episode 50: Criss Angel, Easter Bunny, Evil Medieval Announcer, Bug, and Diary Girl's Dad *Episode 51: Marlin, Johnny Blaze's Motorcycle, Referee, Derrick, and Thor *Episode 52: Police Officer, Brian Banner, Captain America, and Computer Season 3 *Episode 53: Ewan McGregor, Burt Chance, Rock Star, Lumberjack, and Egyptian *Episode 54: Hal Jordan, Jared Franklin, Kris Humphries, Basketball Player from Movie 43, and Nerd *Episode 55: Bad Idea Announcer, Bank Robber, Alien, and Andy Dwyer *Episode 56: Beith *Episode 57: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Germ, and Cameron Tucker *Episode 58: Hawkeye, Astronaut Professor, Thor, Door Monster, The Price Is Right Host, and Playground Boy *Episode 59: Bear Grylls, Robot, Egyptian, and George Valentin (Shyla Dub) *Episode 60: Reverend Frank Scott, Jacob Black, Lassie, Handstand Man, and Fisherman *Episode 64: Samurai Jack, Shark, and Caveman *Episode 65: Prison Guard, Man, and Policeman *Episode 66: Old Man, Piccolo, and GEICO Gecko *Episode 72: Klaw, Joey Fatone, and Lion Door Knocker *Episode 74: Videotape Recorder, Silver, Dragon, and Sun *Episode 77: Silver, Piccolo, and Teacher Season 4 *Episode 80: CDA Worker, Bruce Wayne / Batman, and Woolly Mammoth Category:Cast